Hell's Eternal Angel
by MistressRiceball
Summary: The opera house is being reopened. A woman appears and seems to be a kindered sprit to Erik. Can they help each other escape the past or will Erik discover a real monster. Not very good with summaries. My first fic, please review.
1. A Stranger

Hello I'm Elly. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm combinding the book and the 2004 movie I hope you don't get confused. Oh yes, about reviews please don't flame me. At least not till chapter 3.

Chapter1: A Stranger

Erik paced through his lair; it had been seven years since the opera house was abandoned, and he had only returned a year ago. And he was tired of being left alone with his demons; of having to be reminded of his loses. It was times like theses he wished that people would return to his opera house. He missed the Coupes de ballet, the orchestra and the singers. Well maybe not all the singers, Carlotta had annoyed him to no end, especially her coldness to his dear Christine. The old diva had done her best to keep Christine out of the spotlight, and that had cost her dearly. He had warned the diva to stay home sick but she didn't listen to him. He smiled lightly to himself when he thought of his improvement to her throat spray, which caused her to lose her voice.

Upon thinking of these memories, Erik decided to take a walk. He donned his usual attire plus his cape and mask, the reason why he still wore his mask was that he never knew when the neighborhood hoodlums would come and try to vandalize his home. It was not common, but every so often one of them would come to the opera house trying to prove themselves to their leaders. He was always glad to send them running home to hide in their beds.

When he reached the upper floors he heard what sounded like people on the stage. Could someone actually be attempting to bring his home back to life? He quickly climbed up to the catwalk so no one would notice him. And there standing on the stage were the opera house's two mangers, Richard Firman and Gilles Andre, and with them was a young woman. She was dress so that the only skin that was exposed was her face, which was very lovely.

"Are you certain hat you wish to stay in here while the renovations are being done," Firman asked. "Both Andre and myself have guest rooms in which you can stay in till the work is complete," he said while Andre nodded his head.

"Thank you both very much but I will still move in after everything is finished anyway. So why shouldn't I move in now," she asked them.

Firman and Andre looked at each other for a moment with worried looks on their faces. The silence was broken by Firman answer, "Because of the Opera Ghost. We are afraid that he might try to harm you if you're here alone."

She smiled tiredly at them and answered, "It's alright, and I'll be fine."

"Madame, please he is dangerous. He killed two people that we knew of, and we are uncertain of how many were injured in the fire."

She continued to smile and then look up at the holes in the roof of the opera house, but she frowned when she saw the moonlight coming through the holes. "The roof will be the first thing repaired," she said in an authoritive tone.

"Yes of course. But Madame, it's not safe-"

She cut Andre off in mid-sentence, "I very much doubt that ether of your homes is equipped to care for my illness. At least here I can, even while the roof is being fixed, go further into the opera house to avoid the cause," she said firmly as she calmly walked up to them. "Don't worry about. And besides for all we know the ghost could be gone now." And with that show she ended the conversion.

Erik watched as they started to leave the opera house. _At least Andre and Friman now know not to cross me_, he thought to himself. He started back to his lair when they were gone. When he return to it he began to ponder several questions: who was that woman; why did she have such power over Andre and Firmin; what was this illness she spoke of; why wasn't she afraid of him, and did she truly intend to move in now.

Thank you for reading my story. On the subject of reviews, a few years ago I read a JTHM fan fic inwhich the author gave out ficional ferrets so I decided to give out ficfional Phantom of the Opera pluses. There is a Erik, Christine, and Raoul with a lasso around its neck. I'll eventually be giving out the other characters also. So reveiw and tell me which one you wont. Oh yes, there will also be special pluses given out for special reasons, but I'm not sure what they are yet. Hopefully I can update soon. Bye. 


	2. Heaven's Bueaty and Hell's Questions

**This chapter is being post around Christmas so it has a slight Christmas theme.**

**Elly: Welcome my dear readers to my seconded chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long to up date but I had writers block for about two weeks. But anyways to the reviews but first my co-hosts Erik and Sophie! **

**Erik:  Good day.**

**Sophie: Hello. We're here to help with the reviews and to annoy Erik. **

**Erik: Very funny. Its bad a nuff I have to deal with the two of you. Lets just get this over with.**

**Sophie: Be nice. Okay now to the first review, right El?**

**Elly: Right! Lets go.**

**_.xX.Bex.X.x:_ I'm glad you seem exited. And don't worry her illness will be explained; I'm hoping it will not disappoint you.**

**Sophie: Since you were my first reviewer you get a, as a special gift, Rebecca and Ally plushies. **

**_AngelofMusic8578:_ Thank you so much! I really didn't think I had a style.**

**Erik: She's joking right? **

**Sophie: Shut up. You may know music but nothing of first stories. Angel you get a Fantine and Erik plushies.**

**Erik: Know a nuff and I-**

**_Lonely Phantom of Darkness: _I'm glad you are getting ideas about my story. I welcome reviewers' theories so if you like you can tell me your ideas. You get a Santa Erik plushy.**

**Elly: I have a few things to say; first the Erik in the story is from the movie because I like the mask. Second, you can flame me but please don't be mean or rude. Thirdly, I welcome ideas and theories. And now chapter two!**

Chapter 2: Heaven's Beauty and Hell's Questions

Four weeks past and Erik was pleased the constructions were moving quickly and smoothly, he didn't even have any trouble with the young woman, who had moved into the opera house two weeks after he had first seen her. Well maybe a little trouble, the problem was that she had chosen Christine's old room in which to live. Of course he didn't voice these feelings like he normally would have, he knew that if he let himself be know now they could easily leave but if he waited till they had completed the renovations they would ether stay and give into his demands or sell it to someone who might.

But for now he wanted answers to his questions. Which he soon learned was not very easy. And that he would have to be very careful, she seemed to be aware of things around her that no one else notated. He was almost cot once; he had been looking through the mirror when it happened. She had been breathing hard and had walked over to the mirror and braced herself by placing a hand on either side of the frame. This had been his first chance to get a good look at her; her hair was long, about down to her waste, and light brown and became a wavy curl of the end. When she lifted her face to look into the mirror, her eyes surprised him, and open her eyes they were first red then faded to a lilac purple the finally to a burst of brown around the pupil surrounded by a burst of dark blue all circled by a ring of dark blue green.

She began to shake slightly till she almost lost her balance; her accidentally slapped her hand against the mirror to steady herself, which caused an echo down the passage. When she heard this stared at the mirror for a moment the moved to search the edge of the mirror for the opening and might of caught Erik if Andre and Frimin hadn't burst into the room. Erik took this chance to slip away; he could watch her another time.

Erik found himself becoming interested in her over the weeks that followed; he was fond of her preferred solitude. She spoke little to anyone and spent most of her time during the day asleep in her room, and always went out in the evenings after dark. He never fallowed her out of the opera house because she always came back within two hours and then she became very active, except for to night. She was late, two hours late. He was just about to decide wether or not to go out and look for her when she burst through one of the backstage doors and ran straight toward her room.

_This could be interesting_, he thought to himself when he arrived behind the mirror in her room before she entered. _I have only seen her calm and composed. I wonder what could have her acting like this._ He wasn't expecting what he saw, and yet it only made her more intriguing.

She entered the room and locked the door, leaving red handprints on it, in one hurriedly movement but remained calm. The first thing he noticed was the red that covered her arms from her elbows down and the dark spots on her dress. She walked over to the basin and began to wash the red from her arms. She smiled, "And who would have thought the old man would have so much blood in him." There was then a knock at her door, "Enter."

Andre and Firmin walked in, "Good evening Madame," said Andre.

"Andre must I remind you that I'm not a Madame," she said in a stern voice.

"Please, Mademoiselle. Everything is ready for tomorrow night. And I think everything will go fine, if the ghost bides it," said Firmin.

"I don't want to hear about the ghost. If there was a ghost I'm sure he would have shone himself to me by now."

"Oh, I'm sure after tomorrow night he will make himself know to you," said Andre. And they left her the ghost of the opera house.

"I was hoping he would visit me tonight. I guess I have wait longer to see the phantom that little Daae told me about." She walked be hind a screen and emerged ready for bed. She looked towards the mirror, "Goodnight Monsieur Phantom."

The next evening all the old workers from the opera house had return. Erik was sitting in box five where no one could see him; he smiled when he noticed that most of them kept glancing over their shoulders. Andre and Firmin were trying to get the crowd's attention, "Ladies and gentleman please!" The crowd became quiet and listened. "We would like to thank you for returning to work for us and we would like to assure you if the phantom returns we will take him serious. And to inform you of several changes: first, Carlotta will not be returning as the diva," there was a collective cheer, "second, we now have another. We are please to introduce Mademoiselle Sophie Lesauvage." The woman entered onto the stage where every one was gathered. "Mademoiselle Lesauvage will be living in the Opera House, so if there is any problems when Andre and I are not here you can go to her. The repairs should be completed by the end of the month, so we can start rehearsals shortly after that. That seems to be everything so please enjoy your evening and get acquainted with Mademoiselle Lesauvage."

So her name is Sophie, Erik thought to himself. She was talking to Madame Giry and she looked up at box five, then handed something to Madame Giry and began to speck with other people. Now what is the up to, he wondered. But it's best not to linger here in case she wishes to explore my box, he thought. As he walk through the underground passages he out loud, "So I have a new manger? And a manger graced with heaven's beauty no less. I can tell she will be a handful." When he entered his lair he heard a small bell ringing, which let him know that he had received a letter.

It was two letters tide together by a blue ribbon. The first was from Madame Giry saying that the lady manger had asked her to deliver a letter to him, and warning him to watch out for the new manger. The other letter was in an envelope and was addressed to opera ghost. It read:

Monsieur Phantom, 

This note is in reference to your "employment" at the opera house, your slavery seems a bit much for your apparent lack of work or the show of your work. I request your appearance in a meeting for your work and payment. Please make note that if you do not attend the mod will be the least of your worries. The meeting will take please next Wednesday evening in my office. I would rather not take this dilemma into my own hands.

Your Faithful Manger,

Sophie

**Elly: Well what do you two think?**

**Sophie: It was nice. At least they know what my name is now. And Erik try to be nice.**

**Erik: (Who was been drinking vodka.) What a nice story.**

**Elly: We have a special gift for our readers to day. It's a parody song of Grandma got run over by a reindeer that we are going to sing for you so enjoy and review! And when a say gay I mean the happy gay!**

Carlotta got run over by a Reindeer Carlotta got run over by a reindeer 

**Walking home from the Opera House Christmas Eve. **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for me and Erik, we believe.**

**She's been drinking too much wine,**

**And we lied and begged her not to go.**

**But she'd left her little poodle,**

**So she stumbled out the door into the snow.**

**When they found her Christmas morning,**

**At the scene of the attack.**

**There were hoof prints on her forehead,**

**And incrimination /Claus marks on her back.**

Carlotta got run over by a reindeer 

**Walking home from the Opera House Christmas Eve. **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for me and Erik, we believe.**

**Now we're all so proud of Panji,**

**He's been taking this so well.**

**See him in there wacthin' the ballet,**

**Drikin' Aspen and plying cards with little Meg.**

**It's a nice Christmas without Carlotta.**

**All of us are dressed so gay,**

**And we just can't help but wonder,**

Should we open up her gifts or send them back? Carlotta got run over by a reindeer 

**Walking home from the Opera House Christmas Eve. **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for me and Erik, we believe.**

**Now the goose is on the table,**

**And the pudding made of fig.**

**And the red and orange candles,**

**That would just have matched her insides.**

**I've warned all my friends and neighbors, **

"**Better watch out for yourselves."**

**They should never give a license,**

**To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.**

Carlotta got run over by a reindeer 

**Walking home from the Opera House Christmas Eve. **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for me and Erik, we believe.**

**Elly: Merry Christmas everybody!**


	3. The Meeting and a New Angel's Vioce

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera! But Oh God I wish I did! 

**Chapter dedication: To Speedy, a wonderful friend and companion and muse, may you be as sweet and loving in you next life as you were in this one.**

**Elly: FORGIVE ME! I am SO sorry I haven't update recently and for all the errors in the last chapter. School just got a little out of hand (I can't stand algebra!), then I got writes bloke, and then sadly I had grief induced writers bloke brought on by the death of my dog Speedy, to who this chapter is dedicated. **

**Erik: There, there it will be all right. The readers are back and now you can smile again.**

**Elly: Yes. I have a two notes, we will not be reply to reviews during the story, incase they try to penalize me (if you know anything about this please tell me), and we will hand out plushys at the end of the story. So now please read and review my dearest ones!**

Chapter 3: The Meeting and a New Angel's Voice

"The nerve of the woman," Erik yelled for the fifth time that hour. Of course he had been shouting that for the past four hours and had stopped counting when reached fifty-eight after the first half-hour. His temper had been waxing and waning violently since he received the letter of Sophie. It was not the fact the she had the gall to demand a meeting with. Oh no, he would gladly attend it. But the thing was he had this feeling that not only had he met her before but that he owed her a great debt. And the fact that was driving him mad was that he could not place who she truly was.

When he tried to remember by saying her name over and over again in his mind all that he could remember was someone singing a lullaby. The voice was soft and strong, he could tell that the singer had practice long and hard. It was the kind of skill that he had hoped that Christine would accomplish under his guidance. Erik shook his head, _No,_ he though, _She is gone! I made it so when I tricked her into thinking me dead. She is never coming back, she's married by now and she's not coming back!_ He shook his head again, this time with move force, closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes all he saw were the multitude of drawings he had done of Christine. Furry erupted from within him and he lunged at the sketches and ripped them from the walls and through them into a small cubbert. He was breathing heavily when he finished, "She has to stay away! I couldn't take it if she returned," he sighed. _She is my past and I refuse to dwell there for the rest of my life,_ he thought. But he knew that it was easier said than done.

"I have got to get my mind off of her," he said scanning the room for something to occupy his mind, when his eyes fell upon the letter a small smile curved his lips. "Hm, she said she wanted to meet me. Well then, I shall grant her wish but instead of visiting her when she wants me to, I'll visit her now. She should learn that I would do as I please, when I please. Besides spying doesn't seem to be getting me the answers I want at this monument, perhaps I can scare them out of her.

Sophie sighed and leaned back in her desk chair, the past hour had been a nightmare for her. _If only I could trust them to take me seriously_, she thought nursing her sore wrist. _They certainly take my money seriously. Maybe if I threaten to with hold it, then they might listen to me. No that will never work. Even now there searching for a new patron to loosen my hold them. If I have any hold over them._ She sighed looking at the report she had just finessed copying for Andre and Firmin. "If it doesn't work I might have to-" but a knock at her door stopped her, "Enter."

"Ah, my dear, still hard at work," asked Firman as Andre and he entered her office.

"Actually I just finished. And I hope for our own benefit that you actually read them," she said handing them their copies of her report. "So shall we go over it Friday?"

"Oh, yes, yes. That should work out wonderfully," replayed Andre. "Well then, shall we call it a night?"

"Yes. We will see you tomorrow if you health permits it. Good night mademoiselle," And with that they left her to the ghost.

Erik walked down the tunnel toward Sophie's office smiling to himself. Once upon a time he had wished that the people would leave the opera house and give him peace. But now he could not wait till they return. He could not wait to see people on the catwalks keeping a wary eye out for him, to hear the ballet rats last story, to worry the management. _How ironic_, he thought,_ that the great phantom be toppled by silence._

When he got closer to the stage he stopped. The silence there was broken by something he had not heard for a long time. Singing. As he moved forward more quickly the voice became clearer and his desire to discover the singer grew.

_Shamed into solitude. Shunned by the multitude._

He could now tell that the voice was a woman. But he wondered who it was, for he didn't recognize the voice.

_We must listen. In our hearts we'll hear the music._

Music from within our hearts, what would she know of that music? Or the solitude of being shunned, he thought as he drew nearer to the stage. If he ran he could get there quicker but the singer might also hear him.

_Long to reach the world. Long to greet the world. They will not listen. We alone can hear the music! Music only heard as the outcast hears._

The singing stopped by the time he reached the catwalks. He cursed as he scanned the empty stage. He stood still for a moment listening for any sign of the mysterious singer. And he did hear something approaching, light footsteps. But he had not expected the see his lady manger.

"Is anyone here," she asked looking around the stage then out into the seats. "If you came in from the street, don't worry I wont throw you out unless you plan to make trouble."

"Does that mean you intend to throw me out," Erik asked, cursing himself for speaking out like that. But he could not keep himself form chuckling when she spun around to face the back of the stage, her eyes were open wide and wild with fear.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, your obedient servant, O.G."

"And I suppose you just expect me to believe you? Anyone who has heard the story of the Opera Ghost could hide in the shadows and clam to be him. Quit playing this game and leave! Least you wish to bring misfortune upon yourself," she replied.

"Do you seek to threaten me? You are the one who asked to meet with me."

She blushed at his statement, "Then I apologies. But you must understand that one cannot be too careful when dealing with those who speak from the shadows."

"Speaking of voices from the shadows, did you hear that singing just now," Erik asked.

"Yes, that is what I came to investigate," she answered. "You did not, by any chance, see who was here did you?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Who ever it was sound very good, and I thought maybe we could hire who ever it was. What ever it takes to keep them from bringing back Carlotta."

"What," he answered loudly, his voice echoing through out the auditorium. "What do you mean bring back Carlotta back!"

"Come now Sir! Do you really think Andre and Firmin would not try to bring her back in hope that she is still popular enough to bring back the crowds! And I very much doubt that they will even my report I wrote," she answered angrily.

"What report?"

"The one I just finished copying for them. The one that says that it's cheaper to not hire her. That is the one thing they care about more than enjoying themselves."

_Of course the one thing they care about is money_, he thought. _Is that why they let her do as she pleases, because she is paying for everything?_

Sophie stood there for a moment after she had told the ghost about the report, but he had not said a word. _He must have left_, she thought as she turned to leave.

"I must confess that I am surprised that you are taking my appearing to you quit well."

Her eyebrow rose as she answered, "Sir, you have not appeared to me, just spoken from the dark. But I do hope that you'll be kind enough to 'appear' to me for our meeting."

"Then by all means let us begin our meeting," he said as his silhouette appeared at the back of the stage.

"Um sir," she said as she took a step back, "If you remember in my letter I said the meeting is Wednesday evening not tonight."

"I know, but I decided that it would be tonight."

"It is not your place to decided this," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"And why is that?"

"Because you work for me. And don't deny it," she said as her voice became firm. "If you didn't work for me then I would not be paying you, would I?"

"You pay me because I tell you to and it keeps me from causing problems for you and your friends."

"They're not my friends! They're using me and already seeking a replacement! I hate them," she screamed. "I hate them…hate them. I wish…. Just leave me alone for now, please." She wanted to cry but could in front of this man.

"Who are you," he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she answered quietly looking at the floor. She sighed loudly and began to walk away. "I'll meet you in my office so we can have our meeting."

"I prefer to have it here."

"Well I don't care," she screamed as she spun around to face him. "I don't know how much those two let you get away with but I'm going to do my damn best not to be emendated by you! I wont be controlled any more! I rather die," stared at him and her eyes grew harsh and cold. "Why don't we stop this game of will and work together?"

"You mean partners?"

"No. I mean it might be easier for you to get what you want if I help you."

"And what will you get out of this agreement?"

"Help. And hopefully a little peace."

"What sort of help," he asked consciously.

"…To be truthful, I'm not sure. But it will be within reason."

"Very well. I'll meet you in your office, but I want it dark."

Sophie could not help but role her eyes. "Very well but the lamp next to my desk stays on," she said as she left.

_Well Sophie, what do you have to say for yourself? You just enter a loose alliance with the Opera Ghost, the man who could kill you when he is done with you. Then that makes him like every other man. So! Does that mean you should trust him any more? No but I do think this time things might be different. But I also really need to need to stop arguing with myself_, she thought as she entered her office, and set down at her desk._ But there really was no need for him to tell me to put out most of the lights._

But she couldn't sit there waiting for the ghost, there were many times when she could not sit still not even for the Pope. She moved to the window and pulled the drapes to the side. "It will be a full moon in the three nights."

"But that has nothing to do with anything within my opera house."

She turned toward the room and there sitting in a chair in the shadow, just barley visible, was the ghost. "Monsieur," she said curtseying.

"There is no need for that. I would very much like to get this over with quickly."

"Of course," she said sitting down. "Is there a main problem you wish to discuss first? Or may we first discuss the choosing of the new diva?"

"The diva first, the rest later."

"I think you and Monsieur Reyer should work together to choose her," she said flatly.

"Work together?"

"Yes, you can listen, from where ever it is you listen, and rate the singers and M. Reyer can do that too. Then we can tally the results."

"Do you really think that your partners will even look at my notes?"

"I don't know, about as much as you believe that I really think it's you sitting in that chair."

The figure never moved, just faded away. That was when the pain hit her. It came so fast she could not tell were it was coming from or what caused it; she was drowning in it. Her mind was frantic with trying to escape the pain she was not even aware that she had stood and was trying to make it to the door, which she collapsed close to. Clutching at her heart she stared into nothingness unaware of the man approaching her. As she closed her eyes he lifted her into his arms.

A baby was crying when Sophie opened her eye to the darkness. _Is there anything here_, she wondered. The cries came again from behind her; they were accompanied by a girl's voice, "Shh, shh. Hushy, hushy."

Sophie whirled around to see the children. There was a baby; it was wrapped in a scarlet blanket. The girl looked about seven years old. Her hair had a graceful curls and was as golden as the sunshine and fell past hips, a sky blue ribbon held her hair from her face. Her yellow dress made her seem as if she was glowing. She looked up at Sophie, "Maman! Maman, I can't calm him down!"

Sophie came nearer to them but when she went to hold the baby another woman took him up. She looked to see the woman but all she could see was the woman walking away, humming to the babe. Sophie went to look at the girl but she was gone. The only thing left of the children was the blanket clutched in her hands. "Of course she never would had clothed him in red."

She opened her eyes to her dark room. A single candle gave a little light but not much. She was burning but at least the pain had stopped. When she tried to move her muscles refused. As Sophie lay there she realized that she was not alone. She could hardly see him as he moved toward her.

He was tall and perhaps muscular. His hair was dark and a little long; his eyes were also dark and seemed to be able to see into her soul. When he stopped next to her bed she could not keep the gasp from escaping her lips.

"Mathias," she breathed. "Mathias, you're here."

"Shh," he said as he began to wipe her forehead with a damp cloth.

"You are mad at me, aren't you?" He remand silent. "It's because I couldn't protected him, isn't it?" His forehead wrinkle for a moment as if to say that was part of the problem. "And because I stopped singing?"

He froze and slowly turned his head to look at her. "Please don't be mad! I'm just so afraid that he will find me! Please forgive me," she begged pulling at his coat.

He kneeled down and placed a hand against her cheek. "It's alright, I forgive you. Now you need to sleep." She nodded, smiling and closed her eyes.

Sophie awoke the next evening with Madame Giry sitting next to her bed. "I', glad to see you awake Mademoiselle. Are you up to taking your medicine?"

"Medicine?"

"The medicine in your blue box."

"Oh, yes. But how did you know where it was?"

"I had forgotten something here and I met your doctor at the doors. And we found you in your office."

"Dr. Aleron?"

"Yes," Mme. Giry said.

As Mme. Giry moved about preparing her medicine, Sophie began to think about the night before and the man in her room. There was no possible way that he could have been Mathias. "Who was that man," she thought aloud.

"What man," Mme. Giry asked with worry in her voice.

"The one with a dead man's face."

**Elly: Well Erik, what did you think of the little song?**

**Erik: Stick to fan fiction…. I'm joking; it was…well…I like the torture song.**

**Sophie: That's encouraging.**

**Elly: Anyway. The song was supposed to be the lyrics of the deleted scene, _No One Would Listen_, altered a lot. I hope that it will be a bit of a prologue to a song that I'm trying to write for a later chapter. Hopefully I'll have Erik sing the lyrics of the deleted scene and then have it become a duet, if I lucky. **

**Sophie: Can we hand out the plushys now?**

**Erik: Yes, now who's first?**

**Sophie: (Pulls out box marked 'Box-o-Plush') _Sora the Darkness_, you get a… wait she thinks I'm nuts?**

**Erik: She gets a Professor Snape.**

**Sophie: So I guess we're not just handing out Phantoms plushys now.**

**Elly: Yep. _MetalMyersJason y_ou get a (shivers) Michel Myers plushy. (Man, that movie gives me the creeps.**

**Erik: _AngelofMusic8587_ you get an Eli plushy.**

**Sophie: _.x.X.bex.X.x_ you an Erik wearing leather plushy.**

**Erik: Why? _Rouzeki Tadayoi_ you get… Elly I can't find his plushy.**

**Elly: (Snicker, snicker) Rei-chan gets an, heh heh, a, ha! An Erik dressed as the Red Comet!**

**Erik and Sophie: (Face falt!)**

**Erik: And last but not least, _Fop Hunter_. F.H. you get a Gabriella plushy.**

**Elly: Well that's all the plushy. And now a late thank to my friend Jade for her help with the last chapter. Hopefully I can update soon, but remember, REVIEW! And if anyone wants the lyrics for the deleted scene just tell me and I'll try to give them to you when I reply to the review. Till next time, bye.**

**Erik and Sophie: Farewell!**


End file.
